Unforgivable
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [REMAKE! ] [FINISHED Selphie X Seifer Please RR Its mainly in the lives, events of Seifer and Selphie, just read! Sorry I am bad at summary's. I will give you a Chocoflyfish if you RR!]
1. Lies and Deceit

**

Chapter 1 Lies and Deceit 

**

"Uh, Selphie, can you just shut-up for two seconds and listen to me." The auburn haired man said buttoning his pants. 

"Where are you going Irvy? I thought maybe we could just lay here for a minute." Selphie asked ignoring that he told her to shut-up. 

The cowboy man ignored her questions and left the room. 

"Irvy, but, I thought you loved me. This was supposed to be special." Selphie cried out after him as she sat entangled in bed sheets, she had just made love in for the first time. A single crystal tear rolled down her cheek, quickly wiping it away with the back of her hand. ("He must have class or something, I am sure he wouldn't just leave me like that after we first made love. Unless he had a good reason. I should go find him and apologize..") The brunette thought as she stood up quickly putting her clothes on, and heading out the door. As she turned the corner she found Irvine and a fire red haired girl were leaning against his wooden dorm door, KISSING and touching. "Irvine!" Selphie cried out running over. 

The cowboy turned around to see Selphie in tears. "Oh, you, I told you we were over, stop pestering me." Irvine lied and turned back to the red head, opening the door and slamming it in Selphie's tear stricken face. 

A few students glanced over watching the 'lovers' quarrel. Down the hall 3 figures approached where the yelling had been. 

The tall masculine man, and Silver haired women followed along side Seifer who was in the middle approaching Selphie. "What the HELL is going on?" Seifer snarled to Selphie who's back was too him. 

The yellow dressed girl turned and ran right through Seifer and Fujin pushing them out of the way as she threw open her dorm door slamming it shut, tossing herself on the bed. 

He ran his fingers through his slicked back blond hair as he raised a eyebrow. "Was Selphie crying?" Seifer asked brushing himself off, as he waved students away. 

"AFFIRMITIVE." Fujin replied.

"Probably the damn wanna-be cowboy, ya know." Raijin commented looking towards Irvine's dorm.

Seifer's eyes became enraged with furry. "I swear, if he did anything to cause her…" The silver haired women placed a hand on her friends shoulder. 

"CALM." Fujin replied trying to strike reason within him. "TALK. SELPHIE." Albino said taking her hand off his shoulder.

The blond took a breath and walked down to Selphie's dorm room leaving Raijin and Fujin to wait in the hall.

To Be Continued-


	2. Revelation

**

Chapter 2 -REVELATION-

**

The young blond sat in a chair waiting for the roar of the shower to die down. ("I hope she is alright. Why am I feeling like this. Why should I care..") Seifer thought.

Selphie turned the handle shutting the shower off, pulling a small yellow towel around her. Looking into the mirror. "Am I really that unlovable? I am worthless aren't I? Why did he do that to me? Its all my fault, I shouldn't have believed him when he said that he loved me. How could he? How could anyone?" Selphie said to the mirror.

The words stung like a dagger slowly cutting his throat, as he found out that she wasn't as happy as she normally was. ("Please Selphie, your not, your, wonderful.") Seifer thought wishing he could say that. 

Walks out to her main room where Seifer sat. "SEIFER!" Selphie yelled not caring that she was in only a towel. "What the hell are you doing in my dorm!?" The young girl questioned. ("Please don't leave me, what am I saying he doesn't care about me. Why would he? *Sighs*)

"Selphie.." The tall blond stammered. "Your not worthless." Seifer said looking at the floor trying to choose his words carefully. 

~*~*~*~

"SEIFER. FOUND." Fujin snickered to Raijin.

"He going to get killed, ya know." The masculine man said with a smirk.

~*~*~*~

The flipped haired girl leaned against the wall across from him slowly sliding down, keeping herself covered as she hide her tear stricken face. 

Seifer walked over standing above her and to Selphie's and Seifer's surprise he leaned down and pulled her into his arms, cradling her like you would a child, in a thunder storm. 

Emerald eyes looked up to Seifer after a few minutes of crying in his chest. "Seifer,.." Selphie asked and was interjected by Seifer. 

"Selphie, I swear .." ("She is going to think I am a loser, damn why am I caring..") "If Irvine did anything to …cause you to feel like that I will…" 

"Seifer, I just want to forget him. I just shouldn't have believed him…" Selphie said with emerald green eyes that flooded again with tears. ("Seifer? Comforting me? This must be some trick.. But, I don't care, please Seifer don't hurt me..") Selphie questioned her thoughts as she sobbed into his chest. 

The former knight slid his trench coat off and wrapped around her, since she was shivering from crying. "Selphie.." Seifer managed to say as he held her tight. Then the door flung open, a figure stood in the door. They both looked up. 

To Be Continued-


	3. Ask

**

Chapter 3 -ASK-

**

"Selphie, I am sorry, I,.." Irvine said stepping in seeing Seifer holding 'his' Selphie. "What the HELL you doing in Selphie's room lapdog?" 

"GET OUT!" Selphie screamed at the cowboy.

"Come on Selphie, do you really think he wants you? Now get over here, I am the only one that cares for your sorry ass." The Auburn haired man said sharply. ("No, one can have her but me. She just needs to get used to the fact I am going to date other girls too.")

Seifer stood taking out his gunblade. "The 'Lady' said to get out! Now get your ass out before I throw it out. I will have you know I do care for Selphie, greatly." The blond said stepping closer his gunblade inches from the unarmed man.

"Yeah, right." Irvine said to Seifer, and looked over to Selphie who had Seifers Jacket wrapped around her tightly. "Don't worry Selphie, you were okay. I have had better though." The Auburn haired man remarked and left the room quickly.

Just as Irvine turned the corner out by the hallway where Fujin and Raijin stood he was knocked to the ground. The tall blond straddling him, punching him furiously. Quickly Headmaster Squall ran down, helping Fujin and Raijin tear the two men now punching each other, apart. 

"What the HELL is wrong with you, two?!" Squall asked pissed off that he had to come all the way down to find two of his friends and beating the shit out of each other. Blood of the Auburn haired man was smeared on the floor, Seifer remained with just a bloody nose. 

Brushing back his spiked blond hair, he grunted and left to his room, again leaving Fujin and Raijin behind to explain.

"Fujin, Raijin, can you take Irvine to the infirmary?" The brunette haired man said moving a strand of hair from his eyes.

"AFFIRMATIVE." The silver haired woman said reluctantly, and helped Raijin drag him to the infirmary.

Sighs, shaking his head the brown haired man walked down the hall to Seifer's room. "Seifer.." Squall asked knocking.

Opens the slab of wood in the door frame. "What?!" Seifer asked.

Squall stepped in. "What happened?" 

"Like you would believe me anyway. But I will tell you one thing I swear I will kill him.. If he gets near Selphie." Seifer remarked and stepped into the bathroom cleaning off the blood.

"Selphie? Seifer, just tell me what the hell happened." Squall asked sharply.

Ignoring his questions, Seifer changes shirts. "Almasy, I am going to have to expel you if you don't answer."

"SQUALL WAIT!!" Selphie said running over into the blonds room with them shutting the door.

"Selphie?" Seifer asked stepping from the bathroom.

"It is not Seifer's fault. He didn't do anything Squall." The flipped haired tear eyed girl said taking a deep breath. "Irvine and I slept together and then he walked off.."

"Never-mind." Squall interjected when she said slept with. "Just, uh, I will leave this to you three then. But if the hall incident happens again.." Headmaster said sharply.

"Thanks Squall." Selphie said as he left the room in a hurry.

Seifer looked at his 'crush'. ("Damn, what do I say?") The now in tears Selphie leapt forward hugging him tightly. "Thank, you Seifer. I didn't know,.. Uh,.." ("How do I say this? I care for him.. I, care for Seifer?") 

"Just doing my, duty as DC." Seifer said wrapping his arms around her. "Selphie, I,.."

"Did you mean what you said to Irvine? That you do care for me?" Asked the Yellow dressed lady with curiosity and hope.

("Do I tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same? Will she laugh at me? I don't want to be alone anymore.") Mustering up the courage. "Yes, I care very deeply for you." Seifer mumbled quickly, which was good enough for her.

A small true crystal tear fell from her left eye as she leaned up and pressed her soft ruby lips to cheek, causing him to turn a rose pedal red. "I care about you too. " ("Oh, no he is going to think I am just using him for a rebound. Why do I care for the Ex-Sorceress knight so much? Why is my heart pounding, more than it usually does with him? Does he truly care about me? …I just don't want to be alone anymore.")

"Would you accompany me for dinner tonight in Balamb? As friends of course. Fujin and Raijin are going out to dinner for their anniversary, of their 'First Date'. And I don't want to be ..alone." Seifer said choosing his words wisely.

("Is he reading my mind or something?") Selphie thought and giggled slightly. 

"If you don't want to then fine." Seifer said sharply when she started giggling.

"No, no, no I do, I just thought you read my mind or something." The woman said cheerful again and kisses his cheek before skipping out.

To Be Continued-


	4. First Date

**

Chapter 4 -First Date-

**

"Hmmm, what to wear?" Pouting. "I don't want to wear something I always do, I like Seifer…I mean I want to dress nice for him, oh you know what I mean right Quistis? Rinoa?" Selphie said turning around with a long yellow dress that had a slit that went a few inches below her hips and a square cut neck, with spaghetti straps.

"That one! You have to wear that one!" Rinoa yelped as Selphie walked over slipping the dress on.

"Yes, that one looks very nice." Quistis replied smiling.

"We will let you be now, I wonder what Seifer is wearing?" Giggles Rinoa. 

"Have a good date Selphie." Quistis said as her and Rinoa walked out of the room.

Knock

The yellow dressed girl opened the door revealing Seifer in a TUX. The tall blond stood in the doorway staring at her.

"..Do I look okay?" Selphie asked spinning around.

"Y, YEAH, I mean yes, you look great." Seifer said blushing. "Uh, how do I look?"

"Mm, I mean very Handsome." Selphie said with a blush and grabbed her purse, taking his arm as he escorted her to Balamb City.

After a few moments of talking they grew slightly silent, yet a comfortable silence as they entered Balamb's Restaurant. Selphie had forgotten about Irvine and his 'Games', and enjoyed the evening with this ex-knight who has treated her so kindly.

"Are you sure you want to eat here Seifer, its so expensive." Selphie asked as they sat down at a table in the back, where a bottle of wine was brought. ("Wow, he is so sweet. …I don't deserve him. Does he really like me? What if he is just going to do what Irvine did to me? ..I don't care, I just love being near him I get butterfly's in my stomach and my heart beat so fast..")

"What are you thinking about, Sephy? I, uh,.." Seifer bit his lip slightly.

Smiling sweetly. "About you, I mean, about the date and all. I was wondering, is this a 'date' or just a 'friend date'." Selphie asked curiously.

Raising his muscular arm to his head scratching it slightly, as his cheeks turned red. "..Do you want it to be a 'Date'?" Seifer asked questioning whether or not he should have asked. ("Why do I always feel like I can say anything to her? I hope she is not mad. Damn, why is my heart beating so fast? She is just a girl. *looks up at her* Well, a woman, a very beautiful, cheerful woman..")

Blushing, a tulip red. "…Do YOU want it to be a date?" Selphie answered with a question.

"I asked first." Seifer grinned.

"Well, lets see." Emerald eyes gaze at the setting. "Well, both of us are dressed up, we are in a restaurant. So I suppose yes, a date it is then." The elegant looking woman replied.

"I guess you are correct, Sephy." Seifer said with a smirk.

The date continued with small talk about what each others likes are, what they think of students at Balamb, the usual. They soon approached the pier, the moon shone brightly upon the smooth ocean. Both stood on the edge watching the fish jump. 

("Wow.") Seifer thought as the moonlight shined on his 'dates' face, her emerald eyes were soft as she looked back to him with a questioned look. ("She is gorgeous.") The tall gunblading man looked into her eyes, as she looked up at him. "You are beautiful, Sephy." Seifer complimented with a small smile.

"Thank you, you are very handsome." Selphie blushed and complimented back. 

They both leaned in for a kiss their eyes closing as a medium sized tan dog ran between them knocking Seifer over.

"Ahh, damn dog get off of me!" Seifer yelled at the dog who was licking his face, and shooed it away.

Selphie stood giggling. 

"What is so funny?" Seifer asked with anger on his face as he wiped the slobber off, and stood up brushing his clothes back to normal.

"Nothing, my prince." The woman replied smiling. 

The two headed back to Balamb Garden, laughing about what happened.

"I had a very good time Seifer. Thank you." Sephy said as they reached her dorm. 

"I did too. Um, I know its short notice but do you want to meet for lunch Tomarrow? If your not busy that is, or if you want to." The tall blond asked running a hand through his gold strands of hair.

"Tee-Hee that would be great!" Selphie answered and kissed him on the cheek goodnight, as she stepped into her room. ("That was the best 'date' I have ever had!! Wow, Tee-Hee, he calls me Sephy, that is so cute, I cant believe it, Irvine never called me anything like that. I cant wait till Tomarrow!") Selphie thought as she plopped down on her bed thinking of her date tonight. 

The Ex-Knight stood outside her dorm with a hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. ("She said yes? Whoa, I this is great. Okay Seifer calm down you sound like Zell, or some other girl wanting guy.) Seifer thought and walked back to his dorm.

TBC


	5. Lunch Interuption

**

Chapter 5- Lunch Interruption

**

"Hey Seifer!" Selphie said happily as she skipped over to where the ex-lapdog and his posse sat at the side of the cafeteria in a booth. "Hi, Fujin, Raijin." 

"GREETINGS." The silver haired women replied and leaned on Raijin.

"Hi, Seifer has been missing you. Wouldn't shut up about you, ya know." The dark skinned man said kissing Fujin's forehead.

"Shut-Up." The tall blond said to Raijin blushing a deep shade red. "Hey Sephy. Want to get out of here?" 

"Tee-Hee, Sure." Selphie said taking Seifers arm as he stood. 

Walking towards the exit of the cafeteria, Irvine and a tall wavy golden haired girl walked in with the cowboy's hand around her thin waist as he whispered something in her ear. 

"Move it, Cowboy, take your flavor of the hour with you." Seifer said coldly pushing through them as Selphie hung onto his arm tightly.

"Seifer, just ignore him." Selphie pleaded.

The cowboy turned and pushed Seifer from behind. "Why don't you get your hands off my women?!" Irvine sharply replied, the blond glared at the taller blond boy and stepped to the side.

Seifer turned around and grabbed the collar of Irvine shirt lifting him a few inches off the ground. "She is NOT your women." The ex-knight said calmly.

The auburn haired man curved his lips and spit in his face. "Bad move, cow-shit." Seifer answered wiping the spit off his face with the back of his hand, then clenched his fist swinging it at Irvine's face giving him a dark circle around his eye. "Fuck you lap dog." Cowboy man replied getting up and tackling the ex-knight who immediately pushed the auburn haired man onto his back straddling his waist punching him viscously in the face. Irvine kicked him and rolled over and started pounding on his face as Seifer flipped him back over smashing his fists into his gut. Both bleeding, Irvine way more than the ex-knight. 

"SEIFER, IRVINE, stop immediately!" Quistis said entering with Squall who was now helping pull the two apart with Fujin, and Raijin's help.

"Irvine, Seifer go to the infirmary then to my office immediately." Headmaster Leonhart said sternly as he let go of Irvine.

Seifer gave Selphie a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Selphie." The tall blond apologized before entering Squall's office after visiting Dr. Kadowokie. Irvine waited leaning against a wall with his hat tilted down. 

Headmaster soon entered taking a seat at his desk. "Sit." He demanded. Both sat in the chairs opposite of Squall's desk.

"Both of you are in serious shit." Squall said sternly leaning back in his chair. "Even though us three may be my comrades, it does not excuse your actions. As much as I would hate to do this… no, neither of you will be expelled… but, Irvine, your Mission that was to take place in 2 weeks is canceled you will leave Tomarrow for a personal favor to Mrs. Westler in Dollet she has a preschool class and I believe that would suit you ideally, it is a two week mission, no pay. " Squall said keeping a slight chuckle from the end of his sentence. 

Irvine groaned and cursed under his breath as he exited the office. 

"Seifer, as for you. I truthfully don't blame you for what you did. Selphie informed me of what happened when you were in the infirmary. Yet, we can NOT have disruptions like this in the garden regularly… I'm surprised Cid didn't kick both you and me out a few years ago." Squall said with a chuckle.

Seifer smirked. "Hard to believe that was only 3 years ago." 

"Indeed, Seifer I am going to go easy on you, 1 week afternoon cafeteria clean-up. But, if there is one more fight. You and Irvine will be suspended for one month, possibly kicked out of SeeD. Irvine will be informed of that in the morning." Squall said shaking his strands of brown hair from his face.

"Squall?" Seifer asked before he stood.

"Yes?" 

"Why did you and Rinoa brake up 2 and a half years ago?" Seifer questioned.

Taking in a deep breath, Squalls face filled with anger. "Irvine." Was all Squall replied.

"Oh. Is that why she got her powers destroyed by Dr. Odine? I cant believe you let her still be here though. You two still seem 'close'." Seifer questioned again.

"Yes. Besides, I realized I liked Quistis, her and I grew closer.. Rinoa, and I are more of 'friends' I let her stay because we still get along.. Anyway, your dismissed, there is a lot of work to do." The former Rinoa knight said as he returned to his work.

The slicked back blond haired man stood and walked out of the office to the waiting Selphie.

"Seifer, everything go okay?" The flipped haired girl asked standing, and walking over to him. 

"Yes, just have cafeteria cleaning in the afternoon for a week. Still want to go take a walk?" Seifer replied changing the subject.

Selphie's smile widened as she took Seifer's arm and headed toward the Quad. After a few hours of the flipped haired girl chattering about the Garden Festival.

"Alright, I will help with the festival." Seifer surrendered. ("I just agreed to help with the Garden Festival, what have I done? …well at least I get to spend a LOT more time with my beloved, beloved? ..Sephy.") Seifers thoughts brought his lips into a curve, smiling.

("Oh, he is so sweet.") "Woo-Hoo." Selphie excitedly said jumping up and down, and leaned forward kissing both of Seifer's cheeks repeatedly.

The ex-lapdog's cheeks turned a vibrant red as she pressed her soft lips to his cheeks, over and over. ("Damn, why in HELL would Irvine EVER cheat on her, she is so, enriched with life.. So caring.. So loving?") With those thoughts Seifer and Selphie walked inside to the training center to knock down some grats.

TBC


	6. Un-Expected

**

Chapter 6 - Un-Expected

**

Streaks of the golden sun shined through the young women's yellow velvet curtains. Emerald eyes snapped open with a small smile upon her ruby lips as she swung her feet over the bed, stretching her arms. "..Morning.. A good morning indeed." The messy haired girl commented to herself as she rose to her feet brushing her hair, and curling it out. "Tee-Hee, one hour till class. Woo-Hoo Seifer will be there!" Selphie giggled as she slid on her zip-up yellow dress and pulled her boots on. ("Will he be mad if I sat by him? Might as well try..") 

~*~*~*~

"Morning..." Seifer commented to him self, as a small smile fluttered to his rough red lips. "Selphie.." ("She probably wont sit by me though… what if I sat by her? No, I don't want to smother her..") The blond haired man stood sliding on a pair of blue silk boxer-briefs and his usual attire pulling his trench coat over his shoulders. 

~*~*~*~

The final five minutes rose till class would start, Irvine had left for the pre-school four days ago… From what we have heard Irvine is NOT enjoying the punishment. While Seifer and Selphie enjoy a pleasant un-interrupted two weeks together. Formerly Edea's knight sat in the back-row reading some information on Satellite communicational waves, as his 'beloved' Selphie entered through the sliding doors of the classroom.

Gazing around the room she spotted Seifer in the back staring at his computer screen mindlessly. [sound familer?] ("Okay, please don't be mad Seifer..") The young women thought to her self with a wide smile on her face as she passed a few of her friends waving, and sitting next to Seifer. "Hey Seify." ("Oh Hyne, he is going to KILL me for saying that… too much….") 

A surprised blond man turned his head as a soft smile came to his lips. "..H.. Hey Sephy.. Your going to sit by me?" Seifer questioned. ("..Wow, she is so beautiful, everyday she gets more so.. Great now sound like Zell when he tried to pick up Courtney the 'library girl with the pigtail'. 

("IS he angry?") "…If its alright.." The hopeful exuberant emerald eyed lady asked.

"Yeah, of course. I just didn't, uh, think you would want to.." Replied Seifer as he scratched his golden locked head.

("OH, He is so wonderful, so.. Handsome.. Tee-Hee, I love how he acts with me,.. So sweet.") Selphie thought as other students looked back and whispered.

Instructor Trepe entered the classroom of whispering students, the newly reappointed Instructor looked to see Selphie and Seifer sitting by one another. ("They look very nice together. *sigh* Now, no one is going to pay attention to their lessons..") "Students, lets start off with our announcement.. Garden Festival will be held in 5 days. Selphie Tilmitt is head coordinator. Please meet in the Quad at 1900 hours. Now with the lessons…"

Quistis continued on, then dismissed her class as the newly nominated "Cutest Couple" Seifer and Selphie walked to the cafeteria where the older of the two would resume his punishment. 

"Can you come at 1700 hours, Seify? I need held bringing down the equipment for the other volunteers. Please?" Selphie asked putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, Sephy. Hmm.. If I can have a kiss.." Seifer grinned. 

The now blushing flipped haired girl smiled and leaned up kissing his nose. "There. Thanks Seify!" Selphie giggled and ran off through the doors to finish plans for the Garden Festival.

Shaking his head with a smile on his face as he closed his eyes briefly then continued onto his work.

TBC


	7. Garden Festival (revised)

**

Chapter 7 Garden Festival Surprise

**

After days of setting up, and planning the 'Garden Festival' was now ready for its grand 'annual performance. Flickering multi-colored lights were strung on the sides of the stage, blood red rose bushes surrounded the dance floor. Nearly 2100 (starting time), the nights sky had arose from its daily sleep, causing the moon to shine brightly on the steps that were covered in a dark blue velvet like fabric down to the stage area.

Knock, Knock

("I hope this looks alright..") Emerald eyes thought as she went to the door. With a twist of her wrist the door-knob turned, letting the door open slowly revealing a long smooth silk like golden-yellow dress, small spaghetti straps hung loosely on her shoulders holding up the dress that had a slit to mid-thigh. The gown fit tightly upon the young lady with flipped hair now with a silk like yellow rose flower on the left side of her head. Matching gloves reached to her elbows, with small yellow dress shoes upon her small feet.

("She is absolutely, gorgeous damn, I don't deserve her.. But I am so glad not to be alone..") "Wow……" The crystal eyed man said standing with his mouth agape gazing at the beauty before him. "You look… beautiful.. Gorgeous.." Is all his rough lips could reply as he stood in a black tux a yellow rose in jacket pocket. 

"Tee-Hee! You don't look to bad yourself Seify." The elegant Selphie stated taking his waiting arm and walking to the Quad. ("Wow, I have never seen Seifer so dressed up, he is so, handsome.. Why in the 'world' does he like me?")

As they entered down the velvet cased stairs the spotlight switched to cover them, as the microphone squeaked and announced.

"The winners of tonight's poll for "Cutest Couple" are.. Da Da Da.. Selphie Tilmitt and Irvine Kinneas. Will both of you please step to the center of the dance floor?" Nida announced and pointed to the band who now played a song for Garden Festivals, 'cutest Couple' 'Waiting'.

Seifer's sea green/blue eyes grew with anger as he noticed Irvines snicker before he took Selphie's arm practically dragging her to the dance floor.

"What did you do, Irvine!" The fired up women demanded.

"Shut-up. Come on you know you like me, the way I kissed down your body.."

"Irvine!" The enraged Selphie said as quietly as she could. "I hate you, Irvine Kinneas. I used to love you, or at least I thought I did. But, your nothing but a two-timing, conceited, cold-hearted, ....slut!!" The enraged emerald eyed girl said trying to push away from him. The soft music to loud for anyone to hear her shots of anger that sprouted from her mouth.

_Through the years of waiting_

My love for you, 

you now know,

To my surprise, 

And their surprise we are one..

The want-2-be cowboy wearing a black tux, with his cowboy hat, tightened his grip around her waist as he leaned forward whispering something in her ear. "You will always be mine, Selphie. If I cant have you,.. no one will." 

_I dreamt of the day,_

Our love would unite,

Under the moonlight,

For a single.., 

"Whatever, I was never yours, nor will I ever be. I swear you do anything to jeperdize my relationship with Seifer.. I'll personally twist your balls off and shove them down your throat." Selphie said in the softest voice possible which made Irvine take a gulp them chuckle. 

"You will see.." Cowboy replied.

_For a last kiss.._

As the song came to a end Irvine pulled her closer, a hand behind her head and pressed his lips firmly to hers, sliping his toungue in her mouth.. Immediatly Selphie bit down on his toungue escaping from his clasp around her. "BOOYAKA." The women muttered as she walked over to Seifer who's face was red with anger yet let her handle it. She took his arm and left with him to the 2nd floor deck, while Irvine stood there and grabbed a certain red-haired women, trying to up-hold his reputation, as his ego deflated slightly. ("I will get you back..") Irvine thought.

TBC


	8. Dirty Trick

**

Chapter 8 -Dirty Trick

**

Three Months the glorious relationship between Selphie and Seifer was going along wonderfully...until.........

"I HATE YOU!" Selphie screamed in a frantic voice towards the one she thought she had fallen for so quickly, turning on her heal and running off in tears out of the front gates of Balamb.

"SEPHY WAIT, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!" The tall blond said pushing the girl that had her body pressed to his against the wall in the hallway, and running to catch up with his beloved emerald beauty. 

Students had stopped in there tracks watching the crying usually exuberant gil run out of Garden followed by the lapdog. A certain cowboy stood his hands draped around the girl who had pinned Seifer to the wall and kissed him as Selphie was walking out of her dorm. ("If I cant have her the way I want her, then no one is going to have her..") Irvine thought ot himself and chuckled slightly as the scene switched back to the girl running for dear life towards the ocean.

("WHY!!!!!") She screamed to herself as tears rolled down her cheek rapidly, as her foot caught onto a stick and she fell face first twisting her ankle as a glass shattering scream came from her red lips.

"SELPHIE!!" Rough lips called as he heard the scream of pain coming from his loves lips, running faster he reached her, kneeling beside her. "Selphie are you alright??" Seifer asked in a concerned deep voice.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!! 3 MONTHS OF MY LIFE WASTED!" She screamed trying to get up and run only to collapse as another scream of pain shot through her lips.

("Selphie, I am so sorry,..please...") "Stop." Seifer said sternly and pinned her to the ground as she tried to run off again. ("She is going to hurt herself more if she keep trying to run.") "Sephy,.. please,... I can explain!"

"FINE! Explain!" The sobbing women said in a sharp voice.

"I was walking down the hall to come see you and then when I turned the corner that bitch pinned me to the wall and kissed me. Honestly Sephy-Baby, I did not kiss her..." The lapdog stated with fear in his voice. 

("Why do I believe that? He would not do that to me... Irvine..he..that girl...calm down Selphie..") Taking a deep breath she spoke through her lips. "I....do..believe you. I trust you Seify." 

"...You ...b.believe me?" Seifer said in shock. "Never mind, lets get you back to the infirmary.." Ex-Knight said lifting her into his arms and jogging back to Balamb's Infirmary.

The older women in the white doctor coat stepped out to Seifer, with a worried look upon her face...

TO BE CONTINUED-----


	9. Life Change

**

Chapter 9 -Life Change-

**

"What the hell is wrong?!" The worried tall blond man questioned as he sat beside Sephy, holding her delicate hand. ("Hyne, no, please let her be alright... please..")

Emerald eyes stood still on Dr. Kadowokie as she glanced at her clip-board. "Selphie, the tests show that you are pregnant, around 3 months pregnant. Irvine Kinneas is the Father, I want you to know, .. you do have choices.."

"No.. I am keeping the baby. No way would I deny someone their life due to a mistake I made. The baby is part of me, just because he is a ...erg.... 'not nice person' does not mean the baby will be.." Selphie stated tears in her eyes as she stood and walked out of the room, and out of the infirmary. (Dr. K. used a cure treatment to fix her ankel, it was just snapped out of place slightly.)

"Seifer, she needs you right now." Dr. Kadowokie said as she turned on her heels and exited the patient's room.

Raising his hand to his head much like Squall does he rubbed his temple and rose to his feet. ("..Sephy, my...sephy...") Shaking his golden locked head he walked out of the infirmary, and to the 2nd floor deck where his love was stang tears covered her cheeks as she gazed at the sky above. Stepping forward he placed his strong hands on her shoulders massaging them gently. "....Sephy, I, uh, w-want you to know, that, I am here for you still..." Seifer choked as tears weld up in the back of his eyes. Selphie abruptly turned around facing her strong, loving, boyfriend. 

"You, mean.. your not braking up.." Sobbing, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "With me...? Even after this?.. I mean, how can you stay knowing that my baby... is not yours..?"

Shaking his head. "I would never brake up with you Sephy, you mean the world to me. Even if the baby, .. uh..." Taking a deep breath and holding her close. "I am sure the baby will be just like you. Meet me at 7pm tomorrow night." The tall blond said as he pulled from the hug kissing her forehead and walking off as she stood there in a confused daze.

("I'm com fused...") Selphie thought as her head was tilted slightly looking at the door, forgetting about the earlier news she received.

TO BE CONTINUED---


	10. I....

**

Chapter 10 -I,..-

**

Sea green eyes stared at the reflection in the bathroom mirror. ("I have to be there for Selphie, not because of the baby, but because… I..I.. love her?") Tousling his blond hair he revealed a large blush upon his cheeks. "I.. Love Selphie L. Tilmitt.." Seifer's words rang through out his ears as he happily went into the main room of his quarters.

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh no! It's 10 to 7!!" Selphie hurried and put on a pair of yellow shoes, and her normal bright sun colored dress. Running out the door quickly the wood slab stayed partly open to her room.

~*~*~*~*~

Knock, Knock

"Come in." Seifer said softly as he opened the door to his Sephy.

"Hi Ya, Seify!" Said the confused and pregnant woman stepping in the room and sitting in a blue upholstered chair across from Seifer.

"Selphie, I.. Want to tell you something.." Ex-Knight spoke in a loving yet frightened voice. ("…Oh, Hyne, Maybe I shouldn't do this…") 

Selphie opened her small lips. "What is it?" Tilts her head to the side slightly as she gazes into his eyes.

"I……I….."

"Seify…"

"I love you. I love you ever since you first arrived at garden, when I first heard you speak up at the communication tower,… it was like a angels voice so I turned around quickly…just I love you, but I understand if you don't feel the same way." Expressing his feelings, Seifer turned away from her quickly walking to the window.

("He, he, loves me?!) "Seifer, I,.." Selphie rose to her feet and places her small hand onto his back, sliding it up and through his hair. "Seifer, I love you too, ever since I first transferred here.."

Turning around staring into her dark leaf green eyes, he leaned forward pressing his lips gently onto her lips. ("WOW!! Damn, now I sound like chicken-wuss. Now I am going to stop jumping up and down too!") 

Pulling away gazing into his soft, now painless eyes. "You really love me?" Selphie asked with a small smile upon her lips. ("Wow, a first kiss!")

"With all my heart." 

Back at Selphie's dorm something was frightfully wrong, a figure sat upon her yellow cushioned chair, down the hall was a man with a cowboy hat grinning as he leaned against a wall with a red head young woman holding his arm……

TO BE CONTINUED--


	11. Familer Stranger

**

Chapter 11 -Familier Stranger-

**

The couple stopped in front of Selphie's dorm door. "Oh, I must have left it open." 

His smiles changed to a frown as he noticed there was someone in there. The blond opened the door and walked in turning on the light. "Who the HELL are you?!" Seifer questioned the tall figure sitting on the bed.

Running in Selphie stopped in her tracks as she began to back up now against Seifer. "W.. W.. Who are you?.." The young woman trailed off. ("He looks so familer, where have I seen him before…. I'm scared…") Upon her thinking the man stood 6'3, dark brown hair, green eyes, he wore a pair of blue jeans and a gray shirt.

"What is the matter, sunflower, don't you remember your own, Father?" Said the deep voice as he began to take steps towards the two. 

Selphie gasped, as she started stepping back, the tall blond saw that. "Don't come any closer to her!" 

Emerald eyes were filled with tears as she became overwhelmed with anger. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She screamed towards her 'Father'.

The man stepped closer. Seifer now even more filled with anger clenched his fist and swung at the mans face. "She said get the hell out." The man stumbled a bit back a bit and rushed forward slamming Seifer into the dresser, the blond being the great fighter he is punched the man in the gut and threw a uppercut knocking the man to the ground. The ex-knight picked the man up by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you EVER I mean EVER come back here." 

The man laughed as they arrived at the front gates. "Damn Lapdog.." mumbling the man stumbled off into the horizon. Selphie grabbed her loves arm before he went after him. The tall blond pulled emerald beauty into a tight embrace as tears fell from her eyes like Leviathan on a rampage. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Squall, and Quistis both said as they ran out to the front gate, stopping immediately as they saw there comrade, and friend crying. Seifer's clothes stained with blood. 

Seifer turned his gaze to the two, mouthing leave. His sea green eyes were filled with pain, that Quistis could see as she pulled the headmaster away from the two.

TO be Continued--


	12. Past (I might redo this chapter)

**

Chapter 12 -PAST-

**

"Sephy, wake up! Wake up, its just a dream, wake up!" He said shaking the young woman beside him.

Breathing heavily the lady sat up sweat on her forehead, as she turned her gaze to Seifer. Immediately he pulled her to him, cuddling her close. "Shh…. It is alright…"

A half hour passed. "Thank, *sniffle* you." She said resting her head on his chest.

"Sephy?"

"Yeah?"

"What err, were you dreaming about?" Gunblading man asked pressing is rough lips to her forehead.

"……My…past.. It's a long story.. I only remember it vaguely." Commented leviathan woman.

"I will listen." Seifer commented and took a breath. "If you want to tell me… you don't have too."

Closing her eyes. "All I remember was, I woke up and came downstairs from the attic or something, when I walked into my parents room he was injecting some kind of drug into her.. Not to long after that he stabbed her with a dagger, over and over again…." Selphie said now crying like Sirens ocean as she hit the pillow as if practicing Ifrit's summon. "He told me, I was alone.. And he would get me too someday.. I remember some lady, after that my body passed out I think, when my eyes opened I was at the orphanage.. I was only 3..." Ms. Tilmitt explained as she sobbed into Seifer's muscular chest.

Rubbing her back he parted his rough lips. "On my 3rd or 4th birthday both my parents died, my father was a drunk, my mother was "out in space, like Eden." Lets just say, there was a fight, a goldfish, you see she was 'crazy' and tried defending her self with a goldfish bowl… My father shot her with a 35mm handgun when she fell the goldfish bowl was thrown up and hit the electrical equipment, somehow he was electrocuted and died…" Holding back his tears he kissed her forehead. "But that was a long time ago.."

"I'm sorry.." 

"Don't be, if that had not have happened, I would have never met you. That would be the worst mistake of all."

Selphie looked up at him and kissed him passionately pushing him softly back onto the bed. 

("OH, no, this is not right.. She isn't ready yet… damn, how much I want to though..") "Sephy, no, your not ready yet."

Closing her eyes and opening them she nodded and kissed him softly as she laid beside him. "Thanks. You're the best, Seify. I love you, with all my heart." The young distraught woman said as she glanced at her stomach. "Even though the baby is not yours.. I hope the baby will be just like you." 

Smiling as he placed a and on her stomach. "I love you too." 

As the young women once again fell asleep, Seifer laid stroking her soft brunette head, watching every breath she took, the soft smile on her lips informed him that she was having a peaceful dream…

To Be Continued---


	13. Telling Irvine

**

Chapter 13- Telling Irvine

**

"Irvine, can I talk to you a minute." Selphie said sharply.

"Come to your senses? Going to beg for forgiveness?"

"NO!!" Takes a breath. "I came to tell you, I am pregnant." Flipping her hair.

"WHO'S IS IT?!" Irvine asked in a loud sharp tone.

"Who do you think? I just thought I would come tell you the news because your so wonderful." Rolling her green eyes as she turned and shook her head walking off down the hallway.

("Wonderful? Yeah, I guess I am… Pregnant?") Irvine thought with a dumbfounded look on his face as he stared down the hallway watching the mother of his child walk away.

"Have you thought of a name?" Quistis asked in curiosity.

"….I was thinking, Lily or Varla for a girl, or Damien for a boy.." The flipped haired woman thought as she twirled a fry in her fingers.

"Those names are so cute!" Rinoa exclaimed tapping her hands on the table as she leaned on Zell.

"Yeah, girl, those are pretty good." The tattooed faced man replied wrapping a arm around his Girlfriend (Rinoa).

"Thanks." Child bearing woman thanked as she looked at her stomach. "I am going to be a ..Mother." 

Immediately Seifer wrapped a strong arm around his beloved one. "…Did you tell.. err, cowboy wannabe?" 

Upon saying that Irvine stormed into the cafeteria. "YOUR PREGNANT?!?" Cowboy yelled briskly walking over to the table. 

"No, I was just trying to see if I could get a rise out of you… OF COURSE I AM." Selphie answered sarcastically.

Irvine's 'former' friends glared at him as the cafeteria began to whisper to one another, staring at Selphie. Receiving a glare from Seifer.

"LEAVE." Albino said as she walked up behind Irvine.

"Why the HELL should I?!" Cowboy man-wannabe questioned as she turned to face the silver haired one eyed woman, in reply he got a kick in the shin.

"LEAVE." 

Glaring and grabbing his shin he hopped out of the cafeteria, as others erupted in laughter. 

Squall, and Quistis both shook there heads, rolling there eyes, yet kept quiet.

"Thanks, Fu." Sparkling emerald eyes said as she scooted over to make room for her.

"WELCOME. FEEL?"

"I'm great now that everyone is here, but where is Raijin?" 

"MISSION. DELING." 

"Oh, um,.."

Rinoa interrupted. "Tomarrow, Quistis, Fujin, and I are taking you to get baby clothes and all that good stuff!"

"Really?"

"Yes indeed. I am hoping you boys will stay out of trouble?" Quistis questioned with uncertainty.

"NOON. FRONT." 

"GREAT!!" Selphie said excited.

The day continued, none dared to ask about the other day.. Squall, and Quistis received information and notified the others, and also not to ask. Who found the man, was a different question..

To be Continued-


	14. Birth

**

Chapter 14 -Birth-

**

After several months passed, screaming was heard through out the Garden, as Selphie laid in the infirmary giving birth.

"Just one more push." The elderly lady in the white jacket yelled over her patients scream.

Taking a breath as his hand felt numb from his love's clench of death grip. "It's alright Seify, keep breathing, one more push.."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Selphie screamed towards the distraught ex-knight, as she pushed for the last time.

Crying of a infant filled the room as emerald and sea green eyes stared at the baby. 

"Congratulations Miss. Tilmitt, you are now the proud mother of a baby girl." Dr. Kadowokie announced as she cleaned the baby up, placing the small infant into a yellow blanket. "Here you go, she looks just like you I must add." Dr. said as she handed the new mother her baby.

Breath caught in Selphie's throat as she gazed at the baby girl. "She, is so adorable!" Her smile was ear to ear as she glanced to Seifer who had a genuine smile upon his rough lips as he gazed at the two.

"Congratulations Seify. She is beautiful, just like her mother.." Replied the smiling Seifer. "I will go tell the others, while you two get to know each other." He said standing walking into the waiting room.

"Boy or Girl?!" Zell asked jumping up, as Rinoa's eyes lit up with joy and curiosity.

"Girl. She looks just like Selphie." Seifer grinned trying to hide his smile, to keep up his 'image', as he turned to the door smile immediately fading. "Get the HELL out!" 

"Hey lapdog, its my baby too." Irvine announced as his hand was wrapped around a familiar red-heads waist.

"No! It is not!" Seifer said angrily as he pushed Irvine towards the infirmary exit. "There is NO way I am letting your sorry ass in there! Especially with that 'girl'. Today is Selphie's day, so leave." He announced trying to keep his 'cool' for Selphie's sake.

With a grunt and a sly smile Irvine and 'red-head' left the infirmary. The enraged man stood glaring at the door, breathing heavily. 

"I swear… He comes near her or the baby,… I'll kill him. You can quote that, puberty boy." Seifer stated taking a breath and turning around. 

Squall just nodded. As Quistis spoke up. "I cant believe that jerk, had the nerve to show up! And with that…'girl'." 

"I want him to leave garden, ya know." Said the dark skinned man looking up at Squall, and Quistis.

"AGREE." Replied the albino.

Taking a long breath. "Yeah." Is all Squall replied clenching his fists.

"Well you're the headmaster. Cant you do something about him?" The fly punching man said hitting his knee, his eyes looking at Squall.

"I cant just kick someone from Garden because we don't like him… If we had probable cause…"

"He tracked down a killer and brought him here… Knocked Selphie up.. What more do you need?!" Answered Zell jumping up.

"Hey, chicken-wuss don't talk about Selphie like that.. Yet that is true.." Seifer turned his gaze to Mr. Leonhart.

"I guess your right.." Headmaster replied standing up. "I will be back later, going to go talk to Irvine, give him one week dismissal." The brown haired man said leaving the infirmary.

Dr. Kadowokie walked out. "You all may see Miss. Tilmitt now."

All of them walk into the one windowed room smiling at the two. "OH!!! She is soooo cute!!!" Rinoa said jumping up and down.

"Have you picked a name?" Quistis asked politely as she smiled at the newborn.

"Summer.. I like that name." Selphie answered as she gripped Seifer's hand. 

Gripping back lightly. "Good choice." Said the grinning man beside his love.

The baby had light brown hair, her eyes were the same shade green as her mother. She wore a small yellow outfit, with a golden yellow blanket. Soon after Selphie's friends left Summer, and her mother fell asleep with Seifer by there side watching the two in udder wonder.

To Be Continued----


	15. Love and abduction?

**

Chapter 15 -Love and Abduction-

**

It had been several months since Summer was born, updates on the garden started once Irvine had been released from B-Garden. He had been found with a stash of assorted 'pills' that were made to put a person into a 'submissive' state. No one has seen him since. Hero Garden has begun adding three floors, expanding the training center, classrooms, and dorms. 

Soft brown curled-up hair swayed back and forth as she set little emerald eyes into her bassinet. "Seifer.." Selphie whispered as she walked into the living room.

"Hmm?" The tall former knight answered setting down a issue of Timber Maniacs.

"Summer is asleep, finally." Commented the new mother plopping down on the couch next to her friend, and 'man'.

A small smile crept to the blonds lips as he wrapped his arm around her. "Care for a evening in Balamb, dinner and moonlight walk on the beach?"

"You know I cant, Summer just fell asleep. It would take forever to get her to go back to sleep if I woke her up now." Selphie said pouting.

A grin arose on his lips. "Already solved that." Taking her hand as he stood. "Rinoa is going to watch her. I asked earlier.. So, what do you say?"

"Really?!" //He actually asked Rinoa? For me?!// "Tee-Hee, how can I refuse!" Yelped the now energetic Selphie grabbing his hand as she jumped up. "When will she be here?"

"About…"

Knock, Knock

"Now." Replied Seifer as he opened the door to greet the black haired sorceress.

"Hi Ya, Selphie!" The red streak haired girl said entering the room. "Have fun you two."

Both Seifer and Selphie headed to the door. "Thanks Rinoa." Grumbled the blond haired man being nudged by his long-term 'girl' who also spoke. "We will be back Tomarrow morning." Grinned Selphie smiling softly at her boyfriend.

Evening was going along great, as they finished their meal at Balamb restaurant "Quazilcoti Shore Café". Neither spoke once they reached the beach kicking off their shoes, walking along the shoreline.

Stopping slowly she looked up at the Romantic rouged man before her, trailing her foot on the sandy beach. "Thanks for tonight, Seify. It meant a lot.. No one has ever taken me out like that all of a sudden… it was.. Tee-hee, romantic." Selphie giggled then smiled genuinely. //Yes, I think tonight's the night… Yes, I am sure of it. I love him very much!//

//Going to get laid tonight!! But, tonight's, different… I, am going to make… 'love' to her.. Oh, Hyne.. don't screw this up, Seifer..// "No, problem I enjoyed it…" Replying he leaned in running his palm over her cheek pressing his rough lips to her soft pink lips.

"Seifer.. Lets go, err, um… get a room at Balamb Hotel. I mean if you want.." Selphie said glancing down slightly, blushing. //How is Summer doing? I hope she is alright.. Hyne!! Does he think I'm easy? I mean its been about a year and 2-3 months.. Will he leave me too? I don't want to be alone..//

"Sure." Answered the blond man as they grabbed their shoes walk, stopping as they neared the hotel. "You don't have to do this, Sephy."

"I know." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at B-Garden Rinoa laid on the couch sleeping as well as Summer who rested in her crib. Wind blew quietly into the small infant's room as a figure crawled in, a person waiting on the other side of the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours passed as Seifer and Selphie lay in bed cuddling close. Looking up at sea green sparkling eyes. "Y.. your not g-going to break up with me now, ..are you?" Asked the women with tears in the back of her eyes.

"NO, no, of course not. Sephy, I love you! With all my, heart and soul.. I love you." Answered blonde lifting her chin up and kissing her deeply.

"Oh, Seifer!" Yelped teary green eyes hugging him tightly as she smothered him in kisses. "I love you too!" She stopped. //Something is wrong// Seifer, something is wrong.. Summer…"

"She is alright, what could possibly happen?"

"Your right." Taking in a deep breath she nodded and kissed him long closing her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hurry up." Whispered a women's voice from the window.

"Shh,.." whispered a man taking the baby into his arms as he quietly walked to the window handing the baby to her, crawling back out himself.

A hour passed as the lady on the couch crooked her head slightly. "Why is there a breeze?" Rubbing her eyes collecting her thoughts, looking at the clock. "2:45 A.M." Slowly she stumbled to the baby's room, and screamed.

Squall, and Quistis rushed in wearing their robes. "RINOA, why are you screaming?!" Turning his head to the crib he took a step back. 

"Where is Summer?!" Quistis quickly asked.

Stammering. "I fell asleep on the couch, then the breeze from the window woke me, and …" Rinoa said bursting into tears.

"Quistis calm down Rinoa, I will get SeeD's dispatched immediately." Said Squall running off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sephy, phone, ringing." Mumbled Seifer tapping the women next to her sleeping, as his eyes fell shut again.

Reaching over placing her soft hand onto the phone, pulling it to her small ear. "WHAT!!!!!" Screamed Selphie jumping up the sheet being pulled off of the blond, hanging up as tears fell down her eyes rapidly enough to scare off even Bahamut.

Wrapping his arms around her. "SELPHIE, WHAT WRONG?!"

"SUMMER!! Someone kid-napped her!!" Yelled the sobbing woman pulling her clothes on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

B-Garden, students were running around bringing reports to Headmaster Leonhart. As SeeD's were dispatched to help locate the person(s) responsible.

"Headmaster! Headmaster! We found a clue, we are not sure but, Linzy Harsin has been reported missing a hour before the abduction occurred. To are clue's, it seems as if Irvine Kinneas might have, kidnapped Summer." A short, blond haired cadet said in one breath, rushing back out.

"IRVINE! THAT BASTARD, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM, ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Screamed Seifer holding a clenched fist in front of his face shaking it as he held his love in his other hand.

"Seifer, calm down.."

"CALM DOWN! You want me to CALM down!?" 

Upon Seifer's outrage, and Miss. Tilmitt's sobbing, a red-haired figure entered through the doors with a few bruises on her face….

To Be Continued--


	16. Sal's Place Discovered

**

Chapter 16 -Sal's Place Discovered-

**

Pressing the tip of his Gunblade to the women's neck. "WHERE THE HELL IS SUMMER?!?" Screamed the blond.

"What did you do with my baby!!" Followed the distraught brunette running over.

Gasping she spoke as tears rolled down her cheeks. "That's why I am here.. You have to hurry!! Irvine and me.. Took the baby, he said he loved me and that Selphie only wanted him for a baby…" Gulping as Seifer took the gunblade away from her neck. "After him and I took the baby, he grabbed her from me handing her to a man, that man that was in Selphie's room about a year or so ago.. Whoever he is.. Then that, that, asshole tried shooting me, then hit me when I knocked the gun away.. When I tried to get the baby realizing what I did, and everything.. I'm so soooo sorry…"

"Where is Summer?!" Questioned Selphie again in slight shock.

Taking a breath. "I heard something about going to a place called, uh, 'Sal's' I think they said in the Galbadia area… you have to hurry!"

"What the hell is Sal's?" Questioned Seifer dumbfounded.

Searching her memory. //Sal's. Sal's..// "SAL'S!! My, …err, father used to go there…I think.. no!" Selphie screamed panting frantically.

"You know where is it?…"

"Father??" Questioned Squall and Quistis turning towards her. 

"Yes, I went there a few years ago, on accident,.. lets go!" Turning to Linzy. "Can you still fight?!"

Linzy nodded her head and stood quickly as Seifer, Selphie, and Linzy headed towards the Ragnark, while the others gave orders over the intercom.

Nearly two hours of flying, and one hour of walking, the six reached a small hideaway in the woods. 

TO BE CONTINUED--


	17. Rescue Mission Part 1

**

Chapter 17 Rescue Mission 

**

10 ft. from the some what empty bar/inn, six figures sat in the bushes going over the plan. 

"So, what is the plan puberty boy?" Asked the Sea Green eyed man. Sliding his fingers through his brushed back blonde hair. 

Gazing up at the house with his glacier blue eyes, then back to the group. "Group A, Seifer, Zell, and Linzy. You will head through the back door, which seems to be located by going on the right side of the house. Group B, Selphie, Rinoa, and I will go through the front after group A breaks through the back door, blocking the get away, trapping them inside. Whatever you do, don't pull something stupid that could risk Summer's health." Commander Leonhart explained. 

"Sounds good to me. Woo-Hoo, I am going to kick that 'cow-boys ass so hard he.." 

"Selphie." Squall interjected. 

Cheeks turned red quickly as she turned her gaze to the bar. "Let's go!" Stated the furious, enraged, emerald eyed mother of one. 

Group A ducked down as they snuck close to the right side of the house sneaking to the backdoor. As Group B, took their position. 

With a kick of Seifer's heavy foot, the back door flew open. Mr. I am a asshole Irvine turned around holding the baby, as well as the familiar stranger from the past who stood leaning against the cowboy's back with a machine gun in hand. Group b then entered as everyone stood surrounding the two enemy's, and the baby. 

"GIVE ME MY BABY, IRVINE!!" Screeched a high pitch angered voice from the flipped haired women. 

With a soft chuckle from his crimson lips. "I knew you would come." 

"Everyone leave except my sweet lil Selphie or I will pull the trigger." Stated the dark haired figure, now pointing the gun to Summer's head. 

Seifer now even more enraged, his Gun blade clenched in his fist. "GIVE US BACK SUMMER OR I WILL…." 

Twirling his finger around the trigger, as he kicks a black small box under the bar counter unnoticed.. 

"STOP!!" Selphie called out. "Everyone leave." Cried out the saddened mother. 

"But…" 

Interrupting before he spoke. "Leave!" She called out. The others slowly pulled out, Zell dragging the tall blond haired man out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"NOW WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?!" Asked the ex-knight furisiously. 

After a moment of silence, the instructor, Fujin, and Raijin joined them. "We heard what happened. We are only going to be able to get one of them back." Replied the strawberry blonde haired instructor her eyes to the brink of tears, as she stepped back a few feet turning around. 

"NO!" Seifer cried out as he too stepped away from the group. 

"Both of you! Stop! We are not going to get either back, unless we think of a plan right now! Oh, and Hello, Quistis, Fujin, and Raijin." Squall calmly said. 

Linzy her eyes filled with worry. "WAIT!!!!!!" 

Everyone turned to Linzy in her sudden outburst. 

"Irvine, he LOVES girls if I'm correct.. Then why don't Fujin, Quistis, Rinoa and I get all 'dressed' up and head in there…?" Linzy said scratching her head not sure if she herself like the idea. 

"NEGATIVE." The silver haired women answered folding her arms across her chest. 

Taking a breath as he closed his eyes. we have to get Selphie out even if it means... 

Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say!! Screamed the ex knight bringing his Gun blade to Squall's throat. 

Even if it means we might lose summer.. I'm Sorry Seifer. replied brown haired man moving the Gun blade from his throat standing and looking over at the House. 

Tears forming under his eyelids as he stood his angered expression enough to kill someone just by a look. "Linzy, since you helped cause part of this.. go in the front door and distract Irvine. you have to get the other man out of that room were Selphie is located..." 

Her red curls released from the ponytail holding them back as she stood, walking over to the bar entering through the front door as the tall blond snuck to the back door once again. 

"We said GET out!" Irvine screeched as the red head stepped towards him.

Pulling a fake smile across her face. "I want to help, Irvine." 

After a moment of thinking his auburn haired head nodded. "James, I need to speak with this 'girl' alone. Take Selphie, and the baby in the back room." 

James the man who was Selphie's father took the two in the back. 

"Why, do you want to help me?" The cowboy asked abruptly as a figure snuck through the back door. 

Putting her hands on her hips. "I love ..you Irvine. Remember how much fun, we were having together??" 

"Yeah, I suppose.. but, you dare tell my, err, 'former' comrades..." 

"I wont! I promise...." 

A grin arouse on his face as he grabbed her throwing her on a chair tying her up. "Sure, like I am going to believe that. Now, my little plan is even better. Looking to his watch. "5 minutes till this place goes, how did my sweet Selphie put it,.. KaBOOM! MWHaHaHahahaha...." Irvine laughed as he ran to the back room where James's body parts were scattered through out the room. Turning to catch Selphie and Summer leave out the back door, Seifer heading towards the door. 

The short flipped haired woman running with a small infant in her arms as she reached the others, huffing and puffing. 

"I'm so happy your back!!" Rinoa beamed as she hugged her friend. "Where is Seifer?" 

Turning around quickly. "He was right behind me!" Her voice cracked into panic. 

Squall stood and was about to run to the small house, as a large explosion erupted blowing the house up, flames out the windows.. 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The young mother screamed falling to her knees, the baby crying loudly as she was. 

Fujin stood in shock, with Raijin gaping at the wreckage, of the blown up house. The long blond haired instructor knelt beside her friend taking the baby, heading off to the Ragnark with Rinoa who couldn't watch any longer. 

"We ..Have...to.. find...him...he....cant....be....dead..." Said emerald eyes in utter shock.

Just as Squall came beside her to attempt to take her to the dragon ship she sprinted towards the blown up, on fire, wreckage. 

"SELPHIE!! You are going to get hurt!!" Cried Squall running after her grabbing her by her waist, pulling her to the ground. "At least wait till the Ragnark puts the flames out." 

To be Continued-- 


	18. Rescue Mission Part 2

**

Chapter 18 -Still Hoping- 

**

Eight hours past, night surrendered to the smoke filled sky. The burnt down house as everyone sat by the campfire resting from the long day of searching through the ruble. Except a certain tear stricken faced woman still digging through the last bit of the house. 

"Get some rest, Selphie. You have been searching all day ya know." asked the dark skinned man, his arm wrapped across Fujin's shoulder as she stared blankly at the night's sky. 

A low grumble came from the ground beside the young girls feet. "Did you say something?" Selphie said curiously as another grumble came from the ruble below her. "SEIFER!!" She screamed getting down on her knees pushing back a few pieces of wood covering her loves face. 

Everyone including Squall, rushed over helping remove the boards, while Quistis held the baby, in her arms watching from afar. 

After two hours the blond haired man was laying by the fire as his love started healing his wounds. "Oh, Seify!" Cried out the young woman wrapping her arms around him, as he sat up with a slight groan. 

Rubbing her back he smirked. "You really think I would die THAT easily?" Chuckled the scraped up blond, ex-knight, hero man. His leg and arm in a wood cast. 

Shaking his brown locked head, a soft chuckle coming from his parted lips. "You never change, do you?" Squall asked with a small grin on his face. 

Quistis handed Summer to her mother, and Seifer as they sat by the burning flames of the small fire, a small cough coming from the baby's mouth. 

To be continued-- 


	19. Taking a Breath

**

Chapter 19 -Taking a Breath- 

**

A few weeks passed, the ex-knights wounds healed quickly from the Cure spells. Everything was back to normal, the sun was bright, shining down onto the shimmering metallic structure so many called home. 

Three figures made there way down and through the crowded halls toward the familiar slab of wood, with yellow flowers taped on. Running his rough hands through the brushed back blond bristles as he tapped his fist on the door. 

A few moments of taping his foot, the oak wood door opened, the scent of lavender filing his senses as the young mother stood in the doorway wearing a long comfortable golden yellow dress fitting her form loosely. 

"Hello Raijin, Fujin, ...Seify." Her lips extending into a larger smile as the tall blond leaned down gently pressing his rough, crimson lips to her soft rose petal lips for a brief second. 

"Nice to see that smile on your face again, Sephy." Rubbing his neck slightly. "Um, I know you dont want to go far from summer.. So, would you mind accompanying me to the Quad?" (OH HYNE... I cant believe I am doing this... She is going to slap me so, hard...) 

Emerald eyes flashed between the three all with a small michevious smile formed upon there mouths. ".....Alright.. Raijin, Fujin...Um.." (I wonder what is going on...they all are acting weird..) 

"Dont worry, ya know." 

The silver haired woman her ruby eyes lessening her worries. "AFFIRMATIVE. WILL WATCH."

"Thank you. Summer is in her room, keep the window locked." The worried mother said taking her loves arm, heading down the hall. 

A energetic, smiling, tattooed faced man ran up. "Hey Selphie! Seifer.." Zell nodded to the older boy. 

"Chicken-wuss." Seifer replied ever so graciously. (Hurry up and leave chickenwuss!) 

Shaking her flipped, brunette haired head. "Both of you..." With a slight giggle. "Good afternoon, Zell. Summer is with Fujin and Raijin back at my room." Selphie said reliving the hyper blond from asking. 

"THANKS!" The martial artist said with a jump as he bolted towards her dorm.

"Move it." The tall blond stated pushing past a group of students exiting the Quad. 

Both of them walked through the Quad the air smelling of roses and tulips. The young star filled eyed woman chattering on and on. "Wow! I cant wait for the Garden Festival next year! Summer is going to LOVE it!!" (Why is Seifer not talking? He has been silent this whole time!) "Seifer..." 

"Seifer..." 

Nudging the tall rouged man from his thoughts. 

"Ahh, oh, Um.. sorry..." The sea-green eyed man 'awoke' as he turned to his 'girlfriend' her sparkling green eyes focused on his. 

"What is wrong, Seify?" She asked her eyes filled with worry. 

Gesturing towards the bench to there right, she sat down as the deep in thought man pulled a box from his pocket. Taking her delicate hands into his as he kneeled in front of her. (Okay, get yourself together man, ya know.. Ahh, now I sound like Raijin.. Take a breath, you wrote this 4 months ago for her time to.. just do it..) 

.......er....Um..... 

I love you, Sephy... 

Here it goes... 

Through everything,... 

You see through me.. 

my Stubbornness... 

rowdiness... 

but, 

with you I am different... 

its as if you have put me into a trance... 

with your beauty... 

your enthusiasm... 

Your unconditional ...Love... 

I have loved you ever since we were little.. 

You make my day so ...meaningful 

I know this probably sounds dumb.. 

But without you.. 

I dont think I could carry on.. 

Selphie Tilmitt, I love you 

Will you marry me? 

Seifer asked as he opened the small black velvet box contained a silver ring diamonds circling all the way around, a large diamond in the middle. 

Her emerald eyes stared at the ring, the inside engraved words read.. 

"Loving you more everyday S&S Forever" 

Crystal like tears fell down her cheeks as she leaped forward hugging the man before her, with a death like grip. 

"Is that a Yes? Or a No?" The tall spike blond haired proposing man asked with a slight chuckle of nervousness. 

"YES!" Taking a breath, as he slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you, Seifer... I love you so much." 

To be continued-- 


	20. Congratulations and Shock 'with' Coffee

**

Chapter 20 Congratulations, and Shock 'with' Coffee. (sorry couldnt think of a good name.) 

**

"Wow! This is so, great! I still can't believe you are going to marry.. Seifer!" Rinoa exclaimed acting like a jumping jelly bean, with the young engaged mother. 

"Congratulations! When will the wedding be?" The long blond haired instructor asked standing next to the silver haired woman, tickling the little bundle of joy. 

Twirling a strand of hair between her fingers as she stood with a dream-like grin formed onto her lips. "Huh? Oh, Tee-Hee, April 6th. We wanted to wait until Summer is old enough." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Woah, man! I can't believe your getting married, ya know!" Commented Raijin in disbelief, punching his tall friend in the arm. 

Scratching his blond slicked back hair, standing up. 

"What's on your mind, ya know? Your acting strange, ya know." 

"She want's me to tell, Puberty boy, and Chicken-wuss." 

"WHOA! Are you, ya know?!" Asked the dark skinned man in utter shock. 

Taking a step towards the door, with part of his posse at his side a astonished look on both there faces as the tall blond haired man turned the door knob. "Yes, for Sephy.. I will do anything..." 

"You are head-over-boots in love with her arntcha, ya know?" Raijin questioned in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Both Seifer, and Raijin headed towards the cafeteria where the "heroes" would be, that so many called them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sorry Fu, I need to put Summer down for her nap now." The young woman said a small smile on her lips as she watched her friend hand the small bundle with auburn hair, into her mothers arms, as she walked to the strawberry scented nursery room. 

The tall blond turned towards the albino. "Are you and Raijin, going to get married?" 

"UNDECIDED." The ruby eyed woman said with a small glint of pain in her eyes. "....I don't think so." 

"Oh!" Rinoa pouted as the conversation of wedding dresses started once the green orbed eyed woman came back from putting Summer down for her nap. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the cafeteria the usually energetic spike blond haired man slammed his hands onto the table as his now 'former' girlfriend walked out of the sliding doors, Seifer and half of the well known posse entered. 

"Can't the chicken-wuss keep a girlfriend?" Seifer said with his trademark smirk on his face as he approached the disturbed younger blond. 

Jumping to his feet in a rage of anger. "SHUT THE FUCK UP LAPDOG!" Zell said in a uneasy voice as the well known brown haired, leather fluffy jacket man walked over. 

"Calm down, Zell. Seifer..." 

"Anyway, I didn't come here to start a fight..." 

Squall looked up with a slight chuckle. "That's a first." 

Glaring at the ice blue eyed man. "I came here, because Selphie asked me to..." 

"Why?!" The emotional mess asked.

"If you would kindly let me continue." Seifer replied now glaring at the two. "I asked Miss. Tilmitt to marry me. She agreed. We will be married on April 6th, you are both unfortunately, invited due to Sephy's request." 

"YOUR WHAT?!?" The now large eyed blond asked staring at his friends love. 

The usually kept together Squall spit out his sip of coffee, also wide-eyed. 

The ex-knight's smirk still plastered onto his face as he walked out of the cafeteria. 

To be Continued... 


	21. Snowfilled Day

**

Chapter 21 Snowfilled Day

**

"You going to play with us?" Selphie asked excitedly as she spun in circles with her 4 month old baby cradled in her arms. (Teehee I LOVE snow!! Woo-Hoo SPINNY!!!)

"Your going to make Summer sick if you keep spinning her around like that." A small chuckle coming from the elder youths lips as he watched the two he loved most fall into a pile of fluffy, marshmallow like, pile of snow. Glancing around the open area of the Prestigious Underconstruction Garden, he made his way over. (Damn, I love them.)

Rolling her soft, vibrant green eyes as she looked up at Seifer with his trademark smirk plopped onto his face. "Yes, Matron." Selphie said sarcastically. 

Giggling as she took the blonde's hand that was reached out to help her up. "Thanks!" Emerald eyed woman screeched as she pulled him into the pile of fluffiness (Hehe). 

"AHH!" Seifer yelped lifting his head up from the snow, with a evil gleam in his sea green eyes. 

Summer reached out and grabbed a handful of the blondes hair, yanking on it as he was about to drop a snowball on her mom's head. All three erupted into laughter, laying back into the 'Fluffiness'. 

Both glanced over to a large group of new students accompanied by Squall and Quistis Leonhart, even the silent Squall eyed the three with amusement.

"Nice to see you are both working hard." Quistis smiled as she began leading the students inside to the classrooms.

Headmaster Leonhart shook his head as he began walking back inside. 

"Squall!" The young engetic mother yelled bringing him to a halt. 

"What?" He asked sincerely.

"You, Seifer, Raijin, and Zell are going out tonight, ...right?" Selphie asked, both men eyed her pleadingly.

"Looks like we are trapped, Leonhart. Meet at the parking lot at 1900 hours sharp or we are leaving without you. Tell chicke.. Oww.." Seifer stopped as Miss. Tilmitt smacked the backside of his head with a innocent smile. "Tell ....er... Zell also, will ya?" 

Holding back a laugh, the brown haired man nodded speeding off back to the inside of the famous Garden Of Balamb.

To Be continued--


	22. Night Out

**

Chapter 22 Night out

**

1900 (7pm) hours approached as Seifer flung his gray trench coat onto his muscular physique. Leaning against the dark blue vehicle, taping the roof of the car with his index finger as 1900 hours clicked onto his watch. "Where the HELL are they?!" Grumbled the impatient gun-blader.

Five minutes passed and the 3 men finally joined Seifer in the parking lot. "Little late, aren't you boys?!" 

"......Whatever." Squall grumbled before opening the drivers door and climbing in. 

A brief smile/smirk on the tall blondes lips as his former enemy revved the engine. "What makes you think your driving, Puberty Boy?" Asked a slightly amused Seifer.

"......Easy, I have the keys. Now get in the damn car." Said the brown haired gun-blader a small smile formed onto his lips. 

Raijin and Zell both burst into laughter at the rare occurrence of their friend and comrade attempting and succeeding with sarcastic humor. 

"Get in the car." Selphie's knight grumbled as he pulled the front seat door open climbing in. As well as Raijin and Chicken.. er... Zell climbed into the back of the Silver trimmed, metallic dark blue Hummer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks Darek! This means a lot! If you have any trouble..."

"Selphie! I can handle it. Don't worry, now go have fun!" Replied the 5'8, red haired cadet holding Summer as he retreated inside.

"Now! Since the boys are going to be... smashed, when they get back..."

Looking towards her Sorceress friend with a slight look of worry in her eyes. "What are you planning, Rinoa?"

Quistis and Fujin both burst out in laughter, short followed by Rinoa who stopped and gave a innocent smile as her friend looked at the three as if they should be committed.

"APOLOGY." The silver haired woman pleaded holding back another rare round of laughter.

".............Maybe I should just stay with Summer tonight..." Selphie asked wearily.

All three pouted, even Instructor Trepe. "Nope. We will not let you, tonight is our.. I mean your night!" 

Selphie then proceeded into a burst of giggles, as the girls dragged her off. 

~*~*~*~*~

"....What do you think the girls are going to do tonight?" Asked Zell.

Seifer shrugged. "Probably watch some..... Romance movies or something.."

"I dont know, ya know. Fu, was acting kind of strange when we left.. ya know"

Chicken-wuss raised a thin eyebrow opening his mouth to make a snide remark, closing his mouth quickly as squall glanced, glaring at him.

Thinking for a moment. "Rinoa was acting kind of unusual too. But, how much trouble could they get into in one night." 

All three turned their heads to their obvious dillusional Headmaster. "Did you completely forget what happened, your party, before you got married to Instructor Trepe?"

Headmaster cringed at the thought of what happened. "I try not to remember." 

~*~*~*~*~

Giggling with utter excitement. "Are you sure, we should do this?!"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin stated nodding her head once with certainty.

"Come on we have to hurry!" Rinoa said in a more of a child whining tone. 

~*~*~*~*~

Night grew colder as the 4 men made their way stumbling nonetheless to Balamb by foot. 

"Seifer ol' buddy 'ol pal, we have to squrry or Matwon will be masd." Murmured the brown haired headmaster leaning on the tall blond, who rested against him also as they made their way through the sandy area by the large structure.

Raijin ruffled Squalls hair as he leaned on him laughing for no reason. Zell gave a drunken look towards the histerrical dark skinned man as he too burst out into laughter. Both of the other boys stopped to look at them, confused.

Looking down they saw Seifer was only wearing his boxers as well as Squall who had his shoes on. 

"Oh." Squall chuckled amused. "I forgot to twy my shhooes."

"You fwinally oticed, yas knows." Raijin said as the headmaster tied his boot, and continued walking all four in a complete drunken laughter as they entered through the tall metal gates receiving a awkward glance and a head shake from the Gates Patrol.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"THEIR BACK!" Selphie screeched to the other girls as they finished closing Squalls door, running behind a bush to watch.

All four rounded the corner after falling several times. "Goofight Seify!" Squall murmed as he attempted to unlock his dorm door. "This nots my room. Key no works.." Squall said with a perplexed look on his face.

Moments passed and the four sat in the middle of the hallway. "I am soo comfusedidid." Zell whined as he sat in only his boxers and shorts, as well as the well toned Raijin. 

A hour passed nearly dawn the four remained in the hallway sprawled out on the floor. Sneaking out from behind the bushed the girls took a Polaroid awakening the four drunks. 

The bell soon sounded as they tried to focus, students everywhere came out of their dorms crowding the hallway with wide-eyed expressions on their faces. 

"When is the wedding?" Asked a short brunette as she walked up to the laughing girls. 

"How did you know the wedding was soon?" Asked a shocked Rinoa.

The girl blinked as if their question was completely abnormal. "Well, when Mr. Leonhart, and Mrs. Leonhart got married......" The girl trailed off as the girls exploded into laughter, slowly backing away and to her classes.

"I still don't see what was is so funny." Seifer announced as he rubbed his temples, standing up.

Selphie shook her head as she remembered 3ish years ago when the boys woke up in there rooms to find out they where in a different place, we had moved Seifer's things into Squall's room, Squall's into zells, Zell's into Raijin's, and Raijin's into Irvine's, as well as Irvine's who were in Seifers.

Students slowly left with amusement in their eyes, taking pictures also. Soon the "Don't let THIS happen to you" picture page were up with a update. Where pictures were posted from awkward events such as this happening.

To be continued--


	23. WEDDING!

**

Chapter 23 WEDDING!!!

**

Yellow and white water lilies scattered across the water on the sides of the Quad. Matching water dropped sunflower yellow roses ran across the railings on the sides of the steps leading down into massive crowd of Seated and standing students and faculty. 

Looking out of the bushes which would open up as she walked down the ile. Once again she faced her anxious excited friends, looking down to her left Summer stood smiling up at her mother with vibrant green eyes.

"Mommy, up" Young Miss. Tilmitt pleaded tugging on the side of her mothers dress who smiled and lifted her up spinning in a small circle.

Summer reached over plucking a sparkling yellow flower from the bush and sliding it behind her mothers ear proudly with a large smile on her lips as she hugged her mother tightly.

Soon to be Mrs. Almasy let a small crystal like tear roll down her cheek as she tightly hugged her small daughter. Moments later the music over sounded the chirping birds.

"It's time!!" Rinoa jumped up excitedly in her ankle length yellow dress, a v cut neck that left her shoulders showing. Which were covered by a white lace fabric draped over.

Miss. Tilmitt took one last look at her self and Summer as she set her daughter down. "Go to your Auntie Fujin, my sweet little buttercup." Smiling widely as her daughter scrunched her nose up at the name then beamed as she ran off to her Auntie Fujin.

~*~*~*~*~

"Nervous?" Squall asked as he approached Seifer about to proceed to the alter.

Jumping slightly the tall groom turned around, scratching his head. 

The Headmaster nodded. "You really love her, don't you?" He asked sheepishly.

A rare smile formed onto his lips. "Yes." (I am not going to start a fight, ....I am.....too.....happy.... Please HYNE don't let me screw up, please, please, please..)

Patting his back. "Take good care of her, or I will kill you." Squall smirked.

"Not like you could anyway. But, dont worry, I wont." 

"Ready, ya know?" Raijin asked rushing up to the two and Zell who appeared from behind a door, as the music sounded through the small bushes down by the alter. 

"It's time." Zell squealed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Several minutes later Matron kissed her Daughters cheek. "I am so proud of you Selphie." 

"Really Matron? Why?" Miss. Tilmitt asked skeptically.

Placing a delicate hand on her hip. "Selphie, I envy how you handle events in your life. Instead of feeling sorry or anything on that line of things. You look for the good. I hope your daughter will grow up just like you. Now, I don't mean to rush but I believe it's your turn to take the walk down "Sirens Well" as I used to call it." Matron whispered and snuck back to her seat in the front row sliding Summer into her lap after she strolled down the ile throwing yellow and white rose petals.

Wiping a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand she walked through the arched bushes after pulling the vail over her head. Small yellow roses traced across the clip of the vail. Small pearls scattered over the lace on the vail and down her white dress she decided to wear for the purity of her soul and not her body.

Smiling Raijin glanced over to the groom who eyes were focused on his bride, lips partly agape. 

Everyone stood watching their, friend, and comrade walk down 'Sirens well' as many called it. 

Emerald sparkling eyes locked onto her love, her soon to be husband as she almost tripped on a snag in the carpet upon the steps but caught herself. A slight giggle coming from her lips as she glanced to her daughter who was beaming brightly as she tossed some flower petals into the ile in front of her. 

Moments later former headmaster Cid finished the speech and turned to Miss. Tilmitt. 

"Do you take Seifer Almasy to be your husband?" Asked Former headmaster tears in his eyes.

Looking over to those oh, so, familiar sea green eyes she smiled brightly. "Always and Forever, I do." 

A few more words from Cid and Seifer anxiously awaited his turn.

"Do you take Selphie Tilmitt to be your wife?" 

Smiling at his companion, his life, his love. He nodded. "Always and Forever, I do." 

Cid continued once again. "I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." 

Turning towards each other Seifer lifted his brides vail, placing his rough, yet gentle hand on her cheek as he leaned down brushing his lips to her rose petal parted lips he gently kissed his love, his wife, Selphie Almasy.

Everyone jumped up, or stood graciously cheering and clapping. Summer excitedly ran over as the kiss finished with a eww but I am so happy for you look on her face. 

Glancing down the cheerful, smaller Selphie stood smiling proudly. Leaning down Mr. Almasy lifted her up into his arm's kissing her cheek as the three headed back down the ile, followed by everyone else.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours into the reception everyone waved goodbye as Mr. and Mrs. Almasy walked out the front gates kissing Summer before she ran to her Auntie Fujin who lovingly lifted her into her waiting arms. Waving goodbye the two newlyweds. 

Aprils bright sun faded into the sunset as they retreated to Timber hills for a 5 day honeymoon. In the background waves happily crashed against the shore as they drove to Balamb to catch there private train.

TO BE CONTINUED--


	24. Return To Garden

**

Chapter 24 Return to Garden

**

Snuggling close to her husband as they drove down the gray cemented rode near their home which at the moment looked like crap, due to construction. 

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Selphie said cheerfully with a hint of sarcasm as she looked at the machinery around garden where students were adding another floor. 

"Sure does." (She is so beautiful with the sunlit shining on her like that... man, I have changed... can't wait to see lil Summer, she may be the daughter of that, .....er..... but she is just like her mother in everyway, except she FLIRTS and she is only 11months old....)

"I can't wait to see Summer." Beamed Mrs. Almasy.

"Me too. Mrs. Almasy?"

"Huh? Oh right! Tee-Hee got to get used to that huh? Right, Right, what is it?"

"I love you, you goof." Seifer smirked and kissed her nose as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I love you too." Selphie grinned and bit his ear gently. "You chocoflyfish." 

A chuckle escaped his lips as he turned off the car, stopping he turned to her. "A what?!" 

Bursting into giggles she smiled innocently. "You mean You! Mr. I'm so tough Almasy does not know what the most scary creature in the word is?!"

Raising a eyebrow and shaking his head. "Your strange, but I love that about you." Seifer said and kissed her softly before getting out and opening the door for her, stopping as he grabbed their bag. "What IS a Chocoflyfish?" He asked curiously.

Giggling once again she kissed her husband then smiled brightly, as they both entered the building. Down the hall stood Raijin, Fujin and Summer. 

Mr. and Mrs. Almasy's eye lit up as Summer pushed her way through the crowd of students and ran and leapt towards her mother and step father who happily took her into a big hug. Raijin and Fujin ran up in front of them gasping for breath. 

"HYPER ACTIVE."

"Shh!" Summer giggled placing a small finger over Auntie Fujin's lips as she showed her Miss. Chocoflyfish stuffed animal was sleeping.

All four burst out into giggles as Summer then glared at each of them putting her hands on her hips. 

"She has your anger, ya know." Raijin commented as they all became quiet holding back giggles.

Seifer gave his posse nods hello and a slight hug, which caught them off guard. 

"Uh, Seif. I know your happy and all.." 

Fujin then proceeded to kick Raijin in his shin and smiled. 

"FRIENDLY HUG. GOOD." 

A moment passed and they all looked to Seifer who was now holding Summer. 

"Sure, now the runt is asleep, ya know." Raijin said flabbergasted.

"TIMING GREAT." The silver haired woman said and walked off waving with Raijin.

To be continued--


	25. Suprise During Chaos

**

Chapter 25 -Suprise During Chaos

**

Construction continued to corrupt the hallways of Balamb Garden. One year till it would be complete with new classrooms, twice as many. Expanding the training center, adding a pool for exercising and expanding SeeD capabilities. Family dorms, for those that have siblings here and such.

Esther announced recently that a garden will be built there, yet will not have flying capabilities till later on.

"Daddy!" Summer yelped as she ran to her father who had barely gotten the door open.

Picking his daughter up he smothered her in kisses rubbing his nose against hers as she leapt climbed down.

"Where is Mommy?" Seifer asked as he tossed his trench coat onto the chair. (She is getting so big, heh, only 1 year and 4 month old,...she is very perceptive..)

"Right here." Selphie yawned and looked flushed as she came out of the bathroom.

Walking over he felt her head. "You sick?" 

"I think I just have the flu or something. I'm okay."

Seifer grabbed a small pink sweater from the closet and Summer slipped into it. "Come on Selphie. You were sick yesterday, and the day before too. You looked fine last night. lets go see Dr. Kadowokie and see if she can give you a pill or something."

Reluctantly Mrs. Almasy nodded taking Summer's other hand as they continued to the infirmary.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Confirming the results, checking her clipboard twice before preceding to the waiting Mr., Mrs., and Miss. Almasy in the small room, boxes piled high. "I am sorry for the mess in here." Shaking her head, as she glances at the room and back to them. "Well, I am not sure if this is good news or bad, due to the reconstruction of Garden and such."

"What's wrong?!" Seifer demanded with Summer's who's eyes were locked on the thin piece of wood the doctor held between her gentle hands.

"Mr. Almasy, do not be worried. I just wanted to say Congratulations, Mrs. Almasy you are 4 months pregnant. Oh how familiar this seems." Chuckled Dr. Kadowokie.

"Wats presagant?" Summer asked crunching her face up in curiosity.

Both her parents smiled at her including the elderly lady in the white lab coat.

"It means you are going to have a little brother or sister." Seifer explained as he kissed Selphie gently with excitement.

Summer still confused yet hugged her Mommy without hesitation assuming it was a good thing.

"Mrs. Almasy, I want you to take three days to get better. I am going to prescribe some pills to hopefully subside your morning sickness. No heavy labor, take things light."

"No worries there! I am a coordinator I only have to direct people!" Selphie beamed as she kissed her daughter on the forehead, hoping to her feet. Feeling woozy she sat back down and smiled happily.

"Congratulations!" Rinoa congratulated as they stood wide-eyed. 

Squall smirked. "Great way to get out of work. Slacker." 

Seifer quirked a eyebrow at Quistis who then became quite amused. As she turned to her husband.

"Are you implying I am a slacker?" 

"Huh? No, I said who gets pregnant during.. wait... Your not?"

"Yes I am." 

All opened there eyes wide as Squall passed out.

"Your Pregnant too?!" Selphie once again beamed with happiness.

"Yes." Quistis said with a I'm so happy look on her face.

Jumping up slightly while clung to her father. 

"COMFUSED." Summer said hoping the word she learned yesterday was right at a time like this.

Everyone glanced over, Fujin blushed.

"Fu! You got her talking like you, ya know!" Raijin complained as he stood on the other side of the room.

Selphie giggled. "I think it's cute!" 

Fujin softened her worried expression and smiled her rare smile. As a camera flashed. everyone turned to see Cid and Matron holding a camera snapping pictures.

"What's with the pictures old man." Seifer smiled with his sarcasm.

Matron covered her mouth with her hand holding back a laugh. "I never thought I would see the day all of you, willingly none the less, talked without a fight of some sort." She nodded to Raijin and Fujin in which was a condolence, since they had broken up 3 months prior, yet are still a posse. A small smile formed on her lips as she saw something no one else noticed. In the corner Fujin and Zell stood holding hands.

To be continued--


	26. We just want some...... Hotdogs and Appl...

**Chapter 26 -We just want some... hot-dogs and applesauce!**

Sweat glistened the newly married man's bare chest as he moved another large, long metal pipe 90 degrees to the left of the front gates of Balamb.

Afternoon's cold breeze blew swiftly, causing the hard working SeeD's and Cadets to take a long relaxing breath before continuing their work.

Chimes were heard over the P.A. system.

A soft voice came over the system. "Squally can you please go get me some hotdogs?"

A loud voice interrupted the melodic voice of Quistis Leonhart. "Seify, go help Squally hehe, and get me some Applesauce. Oh, and a coloring book for Summer, the CHOCOFLYFISH book.... pwease?"

Even through the long day's heavy construction work students filled the halls with small giggles and chuckles.

Both Squall and Seifer glanced to each other as they climbed into the SeeD vehicle. 

"Hey, ...Squally?"

A frown formed on his face as he glanced over, too tired to argue over his nickname. "What?"

"Why out of all the girls in the Garden, in the world did we marry the two that had access to the P.A. system 24/7?"

Chuckling as they reached the town of Balamb. lazily they slid out of the blue Hummer walking into the grocery store. 

"Seify?" Squally asked slightly amused.

Also to tired to argue, the tall blond smirked. "What Squally?"

"What IS a Chocoflyfish?" 

"You mean, Headmaster! Hero! Does NOT know what a Chocoflyfish is?!" Seifer asked in a astonished voice, his mouth wide open.

Raising his gaze to his usual rival. "No. So what is it?"

"How the hell should I know." Seify chuckled as well as Squally as they walked down a ile.

"What did they want again?" Mr. Squally-Wally asked.

Scratching his head he turned his gaze to the other occupants in the store gazing at them. Turning his gaze once again to Seifer nodding as he noticed too. Grinning the tall blond wrapped his arm around his headmaster's waist continuing to walk down a ile.

"I think they wanted ... OH, look they have Air and War Heads!" Screeched Seifer with a look that a five year old had when they received a long awaited present.

"Suits you." Commented Squall beaming with joy as he noticed there was Fresca.

~*~*~*~*~

"Where are they?" Asked the pregnant blond woman laying in the lawn chair now in her husbands office watching the SeeD's work through the windows.

"Unky Squally and Daddy taking long time." Summer stated pacing the floor then ran to the window as the machine slowly raised itself up. 

Tilting her head to the left. "Quistis, do you think they forgot?" Selphie asked looking down at her large round tummy. 

"Knowing them..."

"YUP." Both simotaniously responded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking at the inside of Balamb made you think that if missiles hit you wouldn't be able to notice. 

Seifer held two large brown paper bags in his arms as well as Squall. Walking into the 3rd floor office there wives looked over shaking there heads.

"Here you go girls." Said the tall blond haired man setting his bags down on the oak desk then headed back to work with Squall.

~*~*~*~*~

Just as both arrived back to there working posts the P.A. system once again sounded.

"SQUALLY, SEIFY! GET YOUR BUTTS BACK TO THE STORE! We just want some.... hotdogs and applesauce!! And don't forget the Chocoflyfish coloring book!" Screeched the two pregnant woman on a mood change as they looked in the back seeing only empty packages and bottles of air and war heads, with the empty 5 bottles of Fresca.

Laughter once again corrupted the Garden halls as the two men slowly walked back to the parking lot mumbling obscenity's at passing students. 

(Great staff huh? So polite.. lol anyway back to the story.)

~*~*~*~*~

The distraught men entered the store once again walking over to the kids section browsing through the coloring books.

"I can't find a ...CHOCOFLYFISH one anywh..." 

"LOOK! I found it!!" Squall yelled with excitement as if he had won a good video game.

Knocking there heads as they stared at the creature on the front. "Tales of the Evil CHOCOFLYFISH" It looked like a mixture between a gold chocobo, a green butterfly, and a Goldfish. 

"Selphie is weird." Is all Squall could reply as they checked out heading back to Balamb once again.

~*~*~*~*~

"Look Sweethearts we found the coloring book! The Chocoflyfish!!" Both men screeched as they rushed into the 3rd floor office again. 

Summer ran over taking the book gently. "GRATITUDE." 

Seifer leaned back chuckling. "My lil Sephfu." Selphie grinned at her daughter as she raced over to color by the window.

Just as they slipped back to work the intercom filled the air again. Before the girls could respond.

"SEIFY, SQUALLY GO GET YOUR WIVES THE HOTDOGS AND APPLESAUCE." Yelled 80% of the Garden students and staff. 

"Thank you everyone." Quistis giggled and shut off the P.A. system.

Turning a bright rose red the two men for the millionth time went to the store finally arriving back with the hotdogs and applesauce. Entering in the 3rd floor spacious office for the 3rd time, they both dropped the bags.

Quistis, Selphie, and Summer sat eating Hotdogs covered in applesauce.

"But..." Seifer's jaw dropped open, then looked to see chickenwuss laying on the floor as if he was pummeled by a thousand Behemoth's.

Smiling sweetly both girls glanced to there husbands. "Nevermind, we found some applesauce in the freezer and then.." Glancing over to Zell. "Zell, was nice enough to bring us some hotdogs."

Grumbling was heard from the heap on the floor. "Bring, you guys sent your fanclub after me when I walked into the cafeteria with fresh, oh so beautiful hotdogs."

Seifer and Squall collapsed on the floor exhausted.

To be continued--


	27. Arrival and Departure

**

Chapter 27 -Arrival and Departure-

**

Months passed, work on the Garden was progressing slower than suspected due to the cold weather. Selphie and Quistis were due any-day now. Both Seifer and Squall were grateful, and excited.

~*~ The tall brown haired headmaster burst into Mr. And Mrs. Almasy's room. Greeted by the lapdog, his step-daughter, Fujin and Zell.

"What the HELL?!" Seifer exclaimed jumping up. "What is with you? Can't you knock?"

"Selphie, infirmary, giving birth.." Squall panted his palms resting on his knees, still standing in the doorway.

All that was seen was a blur of blond hair, as the ex-knight ran past Mr. Leonhart, sprinting down the hall-way towards the infirmary, knocking over cadets and equipment on the way.

~*~

"La, la, laa, la, la, laaa, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaa, laaaa." Mrs. Almasy sung into both her new twins ears peacefully, as she cradled them in her arms.

In the other room a panting voice yelled, as the metal doors slammed shut. "Where is she?" Is all she heard before her husband burst through the door, stopping dead in his tracks. "Twins?!" The tall panting blond screeched with happiness.

"Shh, where is Summer?" She asked quietly, smiling at her love as she handed the two over to him. "There is some problems with the boy, he was having breathing trouble. Dr. Kadowokie will do some tests tomorrow if it does not pick up." 

Glancing back to Selphie he smiled widely. "I'm a Father! I mean I was, but, yeah, but, TWINS?! Will he be alright?" Announced Seifer with utter, happiness and surprise in his quiet voice, ignoring his wife's last comment. "Summer is with Fu and Chicken-wuss." 

Smiling she snuggled up in the covers of the small cot, drifting off to sleep as Mr. Almasy stood with the twins in utter shock and bewilderment. 

Looking at the boy, with soft brown hair, with layers of blond. His eyes a light green. The soft white skin was pale, breathing seemed to be so soft.

(Something, is wrong. I can feel it.) Seifer thought while he held his new Son and Daughter. (They are both beautiful.)

The girl had blond hair, with soft brown streaks yet could lightly tell since she was an infant. Her eyes a dazzling soft green, a small sparkle in the center. The small fingers held a tight grip around her fathers finger. 

~*~*~*~

Seifer was awoken by a scream and the loud sobs of his wife sitting on the edge of her bed. Dr. Kadowokie by his side shaking him awake. 

"Huh!?!? Sephy! What is wrong?" He said rubbing his eyes, leaping over to her side, pulling her small body to his chest. "Shh, Shh.. What's wrong." 

"Mr. Almasy could you come in the hallway with me for a moment?" The short lady in the white lab coat asked in a sad desperate tone. 

The ex-knight obligated and kissed Mrs. Almasy's forehead before stepping into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"What IS it?!" Seifer questioned angrily. 

Taking in a heavy breath, she continued. "Your son, had some trouble with his breathing last night, …again."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"It happened quickly, we are sure he did not feel very much pain.. But, your son… died. There was nothing we could do."

"NO!!!" Seifer screamed. (Selphie! Oh Hyne! She …) The tall blond rushed back into the small patients room hugging his wife close as he too sobbed into his shoulder.

~*~*~

Three days following a funeral was held for Galen Almasy in the small field by their old orphanage. Dark clouds covering the sky, as heavy rain fell onto the small crowd allowed at the funeral. 

Her emerald gaze fixed on her husband and Varla there new gift, daughter. He stood staring as the small casket was lowered into the ground.

"Mommy, Galen will be alright. He is with Raine, Squall's mommy. She will take care of him right?" Summer said into her crying mothers ear. Her small arms wrapped loosely around her neck. 

Selphie titled her head to the left facing her daughter. "Yes Sweetie... I'm sure Raine will take good care of Galen for us." She said Giving her vibrant girl, a kiss. 

To Be Continued--


	28. Return of a enemy *ENDING*

**

Chapter 28 -The End-

**

Let me catch you up on the events in the lives of our favorite family's friends.. And he tragic event…

Construction of B-Garden, Trabia, and Esthar Garden was finished. 

Quistis Leonhart gave birth to a baby girl, Sonya Marla Leonhart. Where they stayed as a family running, Balamb Garden. With of course Squall Loire Leonhart. 

Zell and Fujin were married several years later, even after a large argument which almost broke them up forever, the birth of Ludan Dintch. Now running Esthar Garden. 

Rinoa Heartilly or should I say Rinoa Walloson. Yup she and Raijin Walloson ran off and eloped, several months later they gave birth to a baby boy. Rolin Walloson. They are now stationed in Galbadia. Raijin is a fighting instructor, while Rinoa teaches a class on the 'Powers of Sorceress's'. 

As for the Almasy family… everything was going great. They had given birth to their 4th child, Damien. Visiting Gavin's grave every holiday, and his would be birthday. Now living in Trabia Garden, you guessed it running the newly rebuilt Trabia Garden. It was the night of Summers 13th birthday at Balamb Garden, where everything went wrong… a tragic event that will NOT be forgotten… 

[For reference the ages of our 'heroes' and their children on Summer's 13th--

Seifer= 34 Selphie=33 Squall=33 Quistis=34 Zell=33 Fujin=34 Raijin=34 Rinoa=33

Summer (Selphie X Irvine/Seifer)=13 (duh) 

Varla (Seifer x Selphie)=9 

Damien (Seifer x Selphie)=7 

Rolin (Rinoa X Raijin)=8 

Ludan (Fujin X Zell) =9 

Sonya (Squall x Quistis)=9]

So here we go Summers 13th birthday. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~10 Years Later~ Summer's 13th~

Lights lit up Balamb Garden's dance hall. Streamers, and Happy Birthday signs. Students, friends and family gathered into the large room where Summer's 13th Birthday was being held. Everyone had come to b-garden to celebrate, almost like a reunion, since all moved away shortly after the Garden was reconstructed. It was nearly 2100 hours and Summer had yet to show up to HER party.

"Where is she?" Seifer asked impatiently, taping his foot on the hard wood floor. (She is always late, but, not more than a hour..)

(Five more minutes and I will go look for her..) "Don't worry hunny, I am sure she is just nervous. Besides, she is always late." Selphie said in a not so sure voice as her long yellow dress swayed back and forth.

Squall and Quistis handed a few champagne glasses to the worried couple. "I will have Sonya, and Rolin go retrieve her alright?" The tall Headmaster said, brushing back those dark strands of hair covering his glacier blue eyes. 

"Thanks." Is all Seifer replied, something was wrong he could feel it.

A few minutes passed since Sonya and Rolin went to find the young Miss. Almasy. The doors to the ballroom flew open, revealing the two children gasping for breath as they ran into the room with a opened unread envelope.

Seifer, Selphie, and the others ran over. The tall worried father grabbed the letter and began reading. 

"SHIT!!!" Seifer screamed over the ballroom causing everyone to look over. 

"What is it?!" Selphie asked.

Sonya and Rolin interrupted. "We went to her room, everything was broken there was blood on the floor… we ran out and on the door was that letter taped to it, ya know." Rolin said gasping for breath. 

Unsheathing his gun blade as well as Leonhart who had just skimmed the letter. Ran out of the room, towards the parking lot. 

~*~

Rinoa held Mrs. Almasy to her chest comforting her friend as she sobbed loudly. While Raijin and Fujin cleared out non-family/friend members from the large room. 

"What does the letter say?" Zell asked worried since she wouldn't unclench the folded paper that was held against her chest. 

Slowly she gave the letter to the usually rambunctious, blond, gloved, fighter.

~*~

To my Sweet Selphie, 

I have been watching you, ever since the explosion of that bar/inn. No, you guessed it my little flower, I didn't die. Escaped just in time.. So I have taken what is rightfully mine. Summer. Don't plan on ever seeing her again..

Love,

Irvine Kinneas

~*~

"His hand writing is horrible, his penmanship was better than this when he lived here.. Is he drunk?" Quistis stated and asked.

~*~

Speeding down the trail, they finally caught a glimpse of the car they had been searching for. Heading right for the cliff.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING?!?!" Seifer screamed at the top of his lungs as he pressed all the way down on the gas. 

Glancing over to the enraged Father, he noticed something that he has never witnessed in his ld enemy. Something no one believed him possible of.. Seifer Almasy was crying, heavily. (……………….)

~*~

"Do, you.. Think… they will find Summer?" Selphie asked through her sobs.

All three girls glanced to each other, then looked at the floor. "All we can do is hope." Quistis said with concern and choked up tears in her voice.

~*~

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed the crying blond father stepping on the brakes 10 ft from the cliff, the cliff where Summer, and Irvine's car just flew off. Swinging the door open he climbed out rushing to the cliff, where the Headmaster came out to also.

"NO!! NO!! NO!!!" Seifer whined pounding his fist into the ground.

Squall approached placing a comforting hand on his 'friends' shoulder. "Let's get out of here." He said dragging his former enemy to the car's passenger side.

~*~

A cold breeze shot through the door, as Headmaster Leonhart entered with his face showing great sorrow. Soon he was pummeled to the floor by the desperate for knowledge mother. 

"Is she here?!" Selphie asked helping her friend stand. Hope in her eyes gone as she looked into his eyes. "No.."

"Selphie…"

"NO! I don't believe you! No!!" She screamed running out of the ballroom only to fall onto her knees outside the door, sobbing. 

Fujin rushed out to the distraught mother carefully, guiding her to the infirmary to rest. 

~*~

Several weeks passed, the funeral caused a shock attack to Mrs. Almasy who lay in the infirmary staring at the ceiling. 

The tall, muscular boy walked in through the gray curtains to his mother. "Mom.." Sitting beside her on the bed. "I know you probably can't hear me.. But, I miss you, I need you mom.. I know you miss Sis. Believe me, we all do." Sighing he looked to the floor, as Varla entered. 

"She is hurting.. I don't think she even know's who we are anymore."

A tear unnoticed escaped Mrs. Almasy's eye, as her daughter continued.

"I don't think she loves us anymore." Head gazing at the floor her daughter, squeezed her mother's warm hand. "I love you, Mama. Please come back. We miss you." Varla turned to leave with Damien.

"I miss you two, also." 

Both turned to see if they heard right. Rushing back to her side. "Mama?"

Slowly she sat up, gazing at her two children. "I love you both, I'm sorry." 

Damien and Varla hugged their mother tightly, as Seifer rushed in. 

"SEPHY!" He shouted running to her, kneeling in front of the small figure, his wife. 

~*~

A year or so passed everything was back to normal. The visits to both their dead children's graves lessened but they did not forget. Every minute of everyday the Almasy family thought of them. Varla and Damien did not know much about their parent's pasts, at the Gardens. But soon, Varla would be joining Balamb Garden… the Garden her Mother and Father went to. 

Damien stood at 5'5 at only the age of 12. His hair a light brown with dark green eyes. Varla at 5'6 at the age of 14, her 15th birthday in 2 months. Dirty blond hair, cut short, spiked in the back with long bangs in the front which curled up at the ends. Her eyes a soft green. She wore a long gray trench coat not unlike her fathers.

What does fate have in store for their children?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Goodnight, Ma, Pa." Damien and Varla said before running up the stairs.

"Goodnight, we love you." Selphie smiled as she watched her kids run up the metal staircase, in Trabia garden. To the Family dorms. 

Kids rushed to the railing of the staircase. "Love you too." They both said and rushed off, pushing each other then entered their rooms.

~*~

"Sephy?"

"Yes?" 

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

Seifer ran his fingers over her soft cheek before, leaning down, pressing his lips to hers gently and passionately. 

"Seify?" 

"Hmm?" He asked holding his wife, the mother of his children to his chest.

"I'm pregnant." 

**

THE END 

**


End file.
